You, Me, and Him
by devilojoshi
Summary: Penghianatan ..Satu kata yang tak dapat dipungkiri rasa sakitnya.Aku menyesal memperkenalkannya dengan dirinya.Membuat hubungan mereka menjadi hubungan yang membuatku harus merasakan rasa sakit.Hubungan yang melebihi dari sekedar teman atau..Saudara ipar../ SasuNaru , ItaNaru / BL, Yaoi.. DLDR, RnR


**Penghianatan ..**

**Satu kata yang tak dapat dipungkiri rasa sakitnya ..**

**Aku menyesal memperkenalkannya dengan dirinya ..**

**Membuat hubungan mereka menjadi hubungan yang membuatku harus merasakan rasa sakit..**

**Hubungan yang melebihi dari sekedar teman ..**

**Atau..**

**Saudara ipar..**

"Semuanya berawal pada waktu itu.."

**Desclaimber : Masashi Kishimoto**

**Warning : Ooc, Yaoi, Gaje, Bl, Typo(S), Au dll**

**Genre : Romance, Hurt/ Comfort?(Di tentukan oleh reders sendiri ya,hehe XD)**

**Pairing : SasuNaru Slight ItaNaru**

**Rated : T**

* * *

Tokyo, sebuah kota yang sangat sibuk banyak orang yang berlalu lalang dengan urusannya sendiri . Tapi tidak dengan seorang pemuda berambut pirang dengan kukit kecoklatannya yang sedang menunggu seseorang didepan sebuah cafe dengan tulisan diatasnya ' THE KONOHA CAFE' nama yang aneh memang untuk sebuah cafe yang sangat digemari oleh orang-orang di tokyo itu, sampai jika mau berkunjung ke cafe itu kau harus memesan terlebih dahulu. Pemuda itu memakai kaos kuning cerah berlengan panjang dengan tulisan ' Damn you boy' dengan aksen syal berwarna coklat dengan sepatu berwarna putih.

Banyak orang yang melihatnya dengan tatapan yang sangat beragam, ada yang melihatnya dengan tatapan kagum, terpesona, sampai tatapan mesum yang diperlihatkan oleh laki-laki yang lewat didepannya. Yah memang semua itu karena wajahnya yang kelebihan batas imut atau manis. Semua itu di dukung dengan kulit tan kecoklatan yang terlihat sangat halus tanpa cacat seditpun yang terhias dengan tiga garis halus seperti kumis kucing, bibir merah ceri yang sangat menggoga dan seperti berteriak 'cium aku' pada setiap orang yang melihatnya, dan tidak lupa mata biru jernih seperti langit yang sedang cerah tanpa awan didukung dengan rambut pirangnya yang cerah yang menambah kesan yang cerah pada wajahnya yang menunjukkan senyum lima jari yang melelehkan siapa saja yang memandangnya.

"Lama sekali sih si Teme itu." Gumam pemuda itu.

Dia melihat jam tangannya yang terpasang baik di pergelangan tangan kirinya, sudah jam 2 ternyata dia sudah menunggu lebih dari 10 menit.

Tidak lama dia melihat jam, datanglah seorang pemuda tampan berambut hitam kebiruan dengan model rambut melawan gravitasi seperti model pantat ayam walau seperti itu tetap saja diihat bagaimanapun juga tetap saja pasti banyak orang yang akan bilang bahwa pemuda bembut biru dongker itu sangatlah tampan apalagi dengan baju yang stylis. Kaos berwarna hitam dengan jaket biru tua dengan celana jeans biru dongker dan sepatu kests hitam sangan identik dengan warna yang dark .

"Naru kau lama menungguku?" Tanya pemuda itu .

"Yah seperti yang kau lihat," Kata pemuda berambut kuning cerah itu dipanggil Naru, yang sebenaranya namanya adalah Naruto Namikaze."Aku sampai hampir lumutan menunggumu disini." Kata Naruto lebay dan sedikit merajuk.

"Hn." Komentar pemuda berambut biru dongker itu.

"Aiss selalu saj- " Perkataan Naruto terpotong karena melihat seorang pemuda yang sama dengan pemuda yang satu lagi tapi sedikit lebih tinggi dan lebih dewasa dengan garis di samping hidungnya yang terlihat seperti keriput walau pemuda itu pasti tidak mau mengakuinya. "Siapa dia 'Suke?" Tanya Naruto kepada pemuda berambut biru dongker itu yang ia panggil dengan 'Suke padahal nama aslinya adalah Sasuke Uchiha.

"Dia anikiku." Kata Sasuke.

"Oh..eh? A-aniki?" Tanya Naruto gelagapan dan langsung melihat pemuda itu sekali lagi.

'Tampan.' Batin Naruto sambil melihat pemuda itu. Penampilan yang keren dan trendy semakin manambah kesan tampannya. Kemeja berwarna biru tua dengan bagian dada tidak di kancingkan menampilkann dadanya yang terbentuk berkulit putih sangat halus terlihat dengan bawahan celana jeans berwarna hitam dengan sepatu kest berwarna hitam, sangat keren . ' Ti-tidak aku sudah punya Sasuke, kenapa masih memilirkan hal seperti itu.' Batin Naruto sambil mengelengkan kepalanya ke kanan dan ke kiri dengan kuat dan kencang berusaha menyadarkannya dari dunia khayalnya mengagumi sosok kakak dari 'pacarnya'.

Sedangkan Sasuke yang melihat Naruto seperti itu hanya mengangkat sebelah halisnya dan menyentuh pipi Naruto berusaha menghentikan gelengan kepalanya. Dan ternyata cara itu berhasil sekarang Naruto tidak menggelengkan kepalanya lagi, dan langusng tersenyum cerah ke Sasuke.

Sedangkan kakak dari Sasuke melihat Naruto dari atas sampai bawah, lalu bawah hingga atas hingga berhenti di wajah cerah Naruto yang sedang tersenyum cerah. Membuat dirinya langsung berfikir 'Manis' dan langsung membuat bibirnya menyunggingkan seringaian yang membuat wanita yang melihatnya di jalan langsung merona dan berjerit tak karuan.

"Hai 'Suke, kenapa kau bawa kakakmu kemari?" Tanya Naruto membangunkan lamunan kakak Sasuke.

"Sebaiknya kita ke dalam dulu disini tidak enak untuk bicara."

Mereka pun langsung masuk ke cafe dengan urutan Sasuke dan Naruto masuk sambil Sasuke merangkul bahu Naruto mesra dan kakak Sasuke dibelakang. Mereka langsung di suguhi dengan pemandangan cafe yang sangat elegan, suasana yang tenang dengan alunan sebuah musik yang enak didengar dengan dekorasi yang trendy walau seperti itu tapi keadaan cafe jika di satukan sangatlah elegan dan berkelas tidak seperti kebanyakan cafe pada umumnya.

Banyak pasang mata yang melihat ke arah mereka, bukan hanya karena penampilan mereka yang sangat enak dipandang mata tapi juga karena kemesraan SasuNaru yang membuat perempuan bahkan laki-laki yang ada disitu memjadi iri melihatnya. Perempuan yang sangat menyukai tampang tampan,cool dan dingin Sasuke terus melihat kearah Sasuke dan laki-laki melihat kearah Naruto dan tidak menyadari bahwa Naruto adalah laki-laki, sebagian dari mereka laki-laki dan perempuan melihat ke arah kakak Sasuke yang memasang tampang lembut dengan senyum titis yang membuat orang-orang yang melihatnya langusng terhipnotis dalam senyuman itu.

Mereka pun duduk di bangku yang terlebih dulu sudah dipesan Sasuke dari 3 hari yang lalu.

" 'Suke sekarang kenapa kau mengajak kakakmu kemari bersama kita?" Tanya Naruto yang sepertinya sedikit terganggu acara kencannya dengan Sasuke karena adanya kakak Sasuke yang ikut.

"Aku ingin mengenalkanmu dengan Itachi-nii." Kata Sasuke

"Hah?"

"Naruto perkenalkan dia kakakku namanya Itachi, dan aniki perkenalkan dia Naruto kekasihku yang pernah kuceritakan itu." Kata Sasuke memperkenalkan Naruto dengan Itachi.

"Hai watashinonamaeha shirai Naruto, shiawasedesu." Kata Naruto sambil menjulurkan tangannya keda Itachi.

"Hn, Uchiha Itachi. " Kata Itachi singkan dan langsung menyambut uluran tangan Naruto. Lama mereka berjabat tangan akhirnya di akhiri dengan Naruto yang melepaskan duluan. Sedangkan Itachi hanya berpikir ' Tangannya sangat halus' sambil tersenyum lembut.

Akhirnya seharian ini Sasuke dan Naruto berkencan dengan dengan adanya Itachi di sebelah mereka, agak terganggu memang tapi Naruto yang memang dasarnya asik saja dengan orang langsung akrab dengan Itachi yang dasarnya mudah bergaul dengan orang-orang sekitarnya bahkan lebih bersosialisasi daripada Sasuke yang sulit sekali dekat dengan orang lain selain dengan Naruto. Mereka berjalan-jalan dari pusat pusat perbelanjaan sampai akhirnya Naruto mengajak Sasuke untuk ke taman bermain sampai sore, dan sorenya Naruto di antar Sasuke sampai ke rumahnya.

Tidak jarang mereka mencuri kesempatan untuk melakukan hal nista selagi Itachi tidak bersama mereka, misalnya sewaktu di toilet bersama. Mereka mencuri kesampatan untuk bercumbu walau tak selama seperti biasanya karena sudah ditunggu Itachi di luar. Dan sekarang saat Sasuke sudah mengantar Naruto ke rumah mereka melakukan salam perpisahan dengan berciuman tapi tidak sampai panas hanya sekedar menempel lembut karena ada Itachi di belakang kursi depan yang sedang duduk di kursi belakang.

" Dah 'Suke hati-hati jika sudah sampai di rumah telepon aku ya,hehe ." Kata Naruto sambil melambai kearah Sasuke yang akan mengemudi.

" Hn." yang hanya di jawab oleh gumaman tak jelas dari Sasuke. Tanpa Sasuke sadari Itachi memandang Naruto dengan intens lalu mengedipkan sebelah matanya dan tersenyum dengan menggoda yang membuat Naruto langsung merona di buatnya lalu menunduk menyembunyikan rona merah di mukanya.

Dan akhirnya Sasuke pun meninggalkan Naruto yang berdebar karena kedipan dan senyuman Itachi. "Ada apa denganku? Kenapa dia berkedip padaku?" Gumam Naruto sambil memasuki rumahnya.

.

"Dia manis ya?" Kata Itachi kepada Sasuke yang sedang menyetir.

"Hm, dia memang manis. Karena itu cepat carilah yang seperti Dobe, manis dan polos." Kata Sasuke enteng tanpa tau apa yang di pikirkan Itachi yang sedang menatap jalan dengan seringaian di wajahnya.

'Aku memang akan mendapatkan orang yang manis dan polos.' Batin Itachi.

.

.

Dari hari itu tanpa diketahui oleh Sasuke, Itachi selalu saja pergi bersama dengan Naruto. Pertamanya Itachi berpura-pura bertemu dengan tak sengaja dengan Naruto di sebuah pusat perbelanjaan walaupun sebenarnya Itachi sudah mengikuti Naruto dari rumah Naruto. Sebenarnya Itachi tau Naruto akan ke pusat perbelanjaan sendiri karena waktu di rumah ia mendengar adiknya a.k.a Sasuke sedang bertelepon dengan Naruto yang meminta Sasuke untuk mengantarnya. Tapi karena Sasuke tak bisa jadilah Naruto berangkat sendirian. Dan disinilah awal Itachi selalu ada di saat Naruto sedang tak bersama dengan Sasuke. Selalu ada disaat Sasuke tak ada dan sedikit demi sedikit membuat kekosongan hati Naruto disaat Sasuke tak ada terobati. Membuat Naruto tak bisa lepas dari sosok yang hangat seperti Itachi. Sosok yang berbeda dari Sasuke yang dingin walau sedikit perhatian padanya.

.

"Naru, apa kau mencintaiku?" Tanya Itachi saat ia bersama dengan Naruto di sebuah danau yang sedikit jauh dari kota, karena itu adalah tempat yang hanya di ketahui Itachi dan sekarang bersama dengan Naruto.

"Apa maksudmu?" Balik tanya Naruto mengalihkan pandangannya dari danau ke wajah Itachi yang sedang melihatnya dengan teliti dan mendalam.

"Aku mencintaimu, Naru. Sangat!" Kata Itachi tegas sambil mengambil tangan Naruto dengan lembut dan menggenggamnya erat.

"I-itachi ak-aku ju-juga." Kata Naruto sambil menunduk malu.

"Terima kasih." Kata Itachi sambil memeluk Naruto lalu langsung mendorongnya membut Naruto dibawah Itachi dengan tertindih membuat Naruto larut dalam bayang Itachi yang hangat.

.

Senja pun datang membuat langit menjadi berwarna orange, warna kesukaan seorang pemuda yang sedang berada dalam pelukan pemuda berambut hitam panjang tanpa sehelai benang pun yang melekat pada tubuh keduanya dan hanya pakaian sebuah mantel tipis yang menutupi tubuh bawah mereka yang sedang berbaring di rerumputan yang hanya beralaskan pakaian-pakaian mereka.

"Emm.. Itachi, bagimana dengan Sasuke? Aku tak mau melukainya." Kata Naruto yang berada di dekapan dada Itachi.

"Itu terserah kau, Naru. Kau ingin putus dengannya lalu bersamaku atau kau ingin merahasiakan hubungan ini darinya lalu kita bermain dibelakangnya?" Kata Itachi sambil mencium puncak kepala Naruto dan mengelus punggung polos Naruto.

"Aku..tidak tau." Kata Naruto dengan nada suara yang lirih.

"Kalau begitu pikirkanlah terlebih dahulu sebelum kau mengambil keputusan. Aku akan menunggumu di hubungan yang tak Sasuke ketahui ini." Kata Itachi lalu beranjak dari posisinya dan mengenakan pakaiannya bersama dengan Naruto lalu mengantarkan Naruto untuk pulang.

.

.

.

**Sasuke POV**

Tanpa mereka ketahui aku tau hubungan apa yang mereka jalani di belakangku, tapi entah kenapa aku tak ingin kehilangan Naruto jika aku mengungkapkan apa yang ku ketahui dari hubungan mereka berdua. Hubungan yang membuatku merasakan rasa sakit yang sangat dalam di hatiku. Aku senang di saat Naruto ada di sampingku dengan senyum cerahnya tanpa aku ungkapkan rahasia hubungan mereka, tapi di saat yang bersamaan aku sakit karena tau mereka bermain di belakangku. Tapi aku tak sanggup mengungkapkan semua itu, aku takut Naruto sang cahaya matahariku akan pergi dariku dan lebih memilih anikiku untuk bersama dengannya. Aku tak ingin semua itu terjadi kepadaku.

Aku megetahui hubungan mereka saat aku tak sengaja melihat mereka berdua ada di hotel dimana aku mengadakan rapat dengan pada dewan dari perusahaan yang akan ku ajak join bersama. Aku megikuti mereka, aku kira tadinya mereka hanya sedang mengadakan pertemua biasa. Tpai ternyata pemikiran negatifku 'lah yang benar, mereka memesan kamar hotel lalu masuk ke dalam kamar hotel itu dengan mesra. Hatiku sakit melihatnya, melihat orang yang paling berharga di dalam hidupku bermain di belakang bersama dengan aniki tersayangku.

Rasa sakit ini akan terus berlanjut sampai kapan pun karena aku tak akan pernah melepaskan Naruto walau pun akhirnya aku akan mengatakan bahwa aku tau hubungan mereka. Aku akan tetap diam dan menjadi salah satu orang yang akan mengisi hidupmu Naru. Walau pun kau bilang kau harus memilih, aku akan tetap diam dan rela kau memiliki anikiku juga asal kau tetap menjadi milikku. Aku sanggup untuk kau dua'kan dengan anikiku bahkan aku sanggup jika kau jadikan aku yang kedua sesudah kasih sayangmu kepada anikiku, tapi aku tak akan sanggup jika kau akan meninggalkanku.

Aku tau aku adalah seorang pecundang yang akan terus tutup mulut demi tak kehilang seorang Uzumaki Naruto.

**Sasuke POV end**

.

.

.

Di sebuah taman berdiri tiga orang pemuda yang saling berpandangan di bawah gelapnya langit karena matahari yang sedang tidak menunjukkan sinarnya, membut bulan berkerja untuk menggantikan cahaya sang matahari.

"Aku tau hubungan kalian," Kata Sasuke kepada Naruto dan Itachi. Itachi melihat Sasuke tegas sedangkan Naruto hanya menundukkan kepalanya dengan sedikit isak tangis yang terdengar. "Dan kau akan merestui hubungan kalian tetapi.." Kata Sasuke menggantung sambil melihat Itachi dan Naruto yang terbelalak mendengarnya.".. tetapi aku tak ingin Naruto meninggalkanku." Kata Sasuke membut kedua pemuda lain menjadi lebih terbelalak lagi.

"Apa maksudmu ototou?" Tanya Itachi.

"Aku akan merestui hubungan kalian, asal Naruto tak meninggalkanku. Itu artinya kau boleh menjadi kekasih kedua Naruto sesudah aku aniki." Kata Sasuke membuat Naruto menjadi lebih sedih dan menangis.

"Tapi kau-" perkataan Itachi terpotong dengan oleh Sasuke.

"Aku sudah merestui hubungan kalian, asal kau tak membuat Naruto meninggalkanku aniki." Kata Sasuke sambil berjalan ke arah Naruto yang masih menangis dengan keras. "Sudah kau tak perlu menangis Dobe, aku akan selalu berasa di sampingmu walau kau sudah mempunyai orang lain selain aku." Kata Sasuke memeluk Naruto yang langsung membalas pekukan Sasuke dengan erat menangis keras sambil bergumam."Maaf'kan aku Sasu." Gumam Naruto segukan.

"Maaf'kan aku ototou, dan terima kasih." Kata Itachi sambil memeluk Sasuke dan Naruto.

Sasuke dan Itachi tak akan mampu kehilangan malaikat mereka oleh karena itu sakit hati pun akan mereka jalani asal mereka tak kehilangan malaikan mereka. Mereka akan sanggup di dua'kan asal mereka memiliki malaikat ini.

.

.

.

**Penghianatan ..**

**Sebuah kelakuan yang membuat kita saling merasakan kesedihan ..**

**Tapi..**

**Penghiatan dan rasa sakitmu akan kalah oleh rasa takutmu untuk kehilangan 'orang' itu..**

**Walau mengharuskan kau untuk berbagi kasih sayang..**

**Dengan orang yang telah mengambil separuh kasih sayang'nya'..**

**Bahkan ..**

**Dengan anikimu sendiri..**

.

.

Fin~

* * *

Aduhhhh aku gaje banget ya pake buat fic gini.. Sebenernya sih ini udah lama ada di dokumen pc tapi karena sayang di simpen terus jadinya kau publish aja deh dengan sedikit edit sana sini.. walau aku yakin masih banyak kata, tiki koma, dan lainnya yang salah.. aku gak tau ini fic gimana rasanya di reders karena ini waktu itu saya buat waktu aku kesel banget sama Sasu yang ngeduain Naruto jadinya aku bikin deh di sini Naru yang duain Sasu,hehe #plak(S: itu tuntutan kerjaan tau, ngapa lu bikin gua jadi gini sama Naru-Dobe-ulala gua)...XD

Arigato readers yang mau baca fic ku ini, aku sungguh-sungguh berterima kasih..:D*bungku-bungkuk..^^

Ne gimana menurut kalian? Jelek'kah? Bagus'kah? Kurang'kah? Gak dapet feelnya'kah? Atau lain lain?

Review minna, saya minta komentar anda semua ya,hehe..XD

Review


End file.
